A Dragon Duelist and His Butterfly
by PlanetGeek
Summary: Dextra finally decides to give up on Kite because she realizes that he will never have feelings for her. But in order for her to move on with her life, she's thinking about leaving Heartland City for good. Kite overhears her plan with Quinton at a party for the World Duel Finals. Will he stop her or will he even care to? (One-Shot)


**A Dragon Duelist and His Butterfly**

"But brother, you always go on night patrol when there's a party for the World Duel Carnival finals! You're never there!" Hart whines.

His big brother, Kite Tenjo, a number hunter and duel finalist, glances at his little brother and goes back to typing on his computer.

"That is because I am not needed there Hart. The only thing I need to do there is supervise the festivities that are going on."

"But brother! You're a finalist! You need to be there to enjoy yourself! Everyone's gonna be there to have fun! Nothing bad is going to happen!"

"I'm not taking any risks Hart. I'm sorry."

The young blue-haired boy sighs annoyed and crosses his arms. "You know! Sometimes I start to wonder something. Is this night patrolling thing really for me and everyone's safety? Or is it just for yourself?"

That made the duelist stop typing and look at his little brother.

"You can give me an answer by going to the party or not."

With that the little boy walked out, leaving Kite alone to his thoughts now. A couple of hours pass by and Kite sighs in defeat. Normally he would just brush his brother's words aside but it really stuck with him this time.

"Is this night patrolling thing really for me and everyone else's safety? Or is it just for yourself?" Hart's words rang through his mind.

The blonde rubs his temple and holds his head. Why? Why does everything have to so complicated for him. Hart was right, he only went patrolling so he won't have to be at the party at all. He hated social gatherings because that meant talking to people and dealing with annoying fangirls. That's the last thing he wants to do.

But Hart was his brother. He loves him to death and he's relieved that he's cured now. He would do anything for him, especially go to stupid parties like the one that's happening tonight. But it's not his thing! Why should he go? All he's gonna do is stand around and do nothing. Kite sighs heavily and looks out the windows.

"Nistro, you didn't have to do this for me." Dextra says as she takes the present from her partner's hands.

"Ah c'mon Dex! We've been partners and best friends since we were kids! Of course I had to buy you a gift!" the bulky man says.

"It was unnecessary of you but I appreciate you giving me a gift."

"Go on, open it up!" he urges her.

The butterfly duelist rolls her eyes and sets it down on a nearby table. She takes off the lid and pulls out a beautiful long lavender halter dress. The ends are embedded with purple butterfly sparkles and there's a slit that goes up to the thigh area. She stares at the beautiful dress and looks at her partner.

"You bought me a dress?"

He walks up beside her and clasps his hand on her shoulder. "Yep! I figured you didn't have anything to wear at the party tonight, so I went shopping and got ya this!"

She looks back in the box again and sees a pair of matching shoes. They were light purple ankle strap heels and on each strap on each shoe is a sparkling butterfly decoration. And right next to them was a butterfly hair clip on a flower. Everything here is decorated with butterflies and Dextra was beyond touched grateful to her dear friend, Nistro.

"So? Whaddya think? You like it?"

She sets the dress down and stands there for a while. A soft smile forms on her lips and she suddenly hugs Nistro.

"It's beautiful Nistro. Thank you so much."

This was new. Dextra never really showed her appreciation like this. And that surprised Nistro a bit. But he just smiles and hugs his partner back.

"Hey, what are friends for huh?"

She pulls away and puts the dress back in the box. "Even though I love your gift, I still think it wasn't necessary for you to spoil me like that. I already had something to wear for tonight."

"Ah c'mon Dex!" he swipes his hand down. "We both know that your outfits aren't as awesome as the one I got ya! It's time to start living a little! Y'know, go out and have some fun!" He shrugs. "Who knows, maybe you might meet someone tonight huh?" he elbows her teasingly.

She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "Aren't you suppose to be supervising the set up in the ballroom?"

His eyes widen. "Oh yeah! I forgot about that! See ya at the party tonight Dex!" he runs out leaving the purple haired woman alone.

She sighs and sits on her bed. "Yeah. See you tonight." she mumbles.

She looks out her windows and stares at the sunset. It's almost dark and the party starts in a couple of hours. The duelist looks at the present beside her. Why is she debating whether she should go or not? It's a party, it's nothing new. So why should she go? This particular day reminded her of the time she confronted Kite about about his health anyways. It broke her heart to see him suffer like that. He was basically killing himself for his brother. And the more that Hart got sick, the more stress Kite felt. She didn't know how long he could survive like that. Dextra sighs and runs her hand up through her hair. She looks at the gift once more and takes out the dress. She stares at the beautiful gown for awhile until she sets it down on her lap.

"Well. I guess I won't let Nistro's money go to waste. So I have no choice but to go." She thinks to herself.

Besides what else is she suppose to do if she doesn't go? She knows that Kite will be patrolling tonight. The man never goes to the parties unless he is supervising inside. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Did she really want Kite to be there? The duelist blinks and looks aside. Was she that desperate to catch his attention when she knows that he won't acknowledge her? Thinking about this now just depresses her. She knows that he doesn't have the same feelings as she has for him. Hell, when she heard that Kite said he didn't care about what Vetrix did to her that day, it shattered her. She gave up almost everything for him and he didn't care. He didn't care. Tears form in her eyes but they don't escape since she was quick enough to wipe them away. She sighs sadly and hangs her head.

"It's time to start living a little! Y'know, go out and have some fun!" Nistro's words play in her head again.

After a few minutes of silence and thinking, she stands up and puts on a serious face now. Her partner was right. It's time to start living now. If she's going to be happy then she needs to move on. And by that she needs to give up on Kite. She can't just wait for him if he doesn't love her back. She looks down at the dress again. And she's not going to.

It was night now and the party is already starting. Kite just finished tying up his tie and making himself look elegant. God he hated wearing suits. It makes him look stupid and idiotic.

"M-Master Kite! You look spect-tacular! " Orbital 7 exclaims.

"Shut it Orbital!" he snaps causing the robot to jump. "I look like a clown!"

He walks over to his chair and puts on his black tux jacket. The things he does for family

"Keep an eye on the lab for me Orbital, is that understood?"

The loyal robot does a salute. "Yes M-Master Kite! You can count on me!"

The blonde rolls his eyes and exits the lab. He arrives at the ballroom and observes the people dancing and socializing with each other. He's already hating this

"Brother!"

Hart runs and hugs Kite around his waist tightly. "You came!"

But as long as Hart was happy, he was willing to deal with it. He ruffles his little brother's hair. "Of course I did. You'd think I'd leave you alone this time?"

Hart scoffs and pulls away with his hands on his hips. "Please! You only came because you felt guilty!"

The duelist rolls his eyes. "I did not."

"Did too! If I didn't say anything, you would already be out patrolling! Am I right?" he interrogates.

He sighs and gently pushes Hart away. "Why don't you be quiet and go eat some cake Hart?"

His brother snickers and hugs him again. "Either way. I'm happy that you came."

Kite couldn't help but smile softly at his brother. "Whatever weirdo." he hugs him back.

As the two brothers separate, Nistro walks up to them, looking around. "Hey sorry to bug you two, but ya haven't seen Dextra around, have ya?"

The two brothers look at each other and Hart shakes his head. "No! We haven't seen her at all!"

Kite crosses his arms. "Why do you ask?"

He shrugs. "I don't know, normally she would be here a little early! I wonder what's keeping her." he taps his chin.

Hart looks at his big brother a little concerned. "You think we should check up on her brother?"

"I'm sure she's fine Hart." he bluntly replies. "Are you sure?"

He walks away. "Yes. Now let's just get this party over with."

Hart and Nistro exchange looks then look back at the duelist.

"Well. At least he came!" Hart says shrugging

It's been thirty minutes and Kite's standing around with a drink in his hand.

"So you finally decided to come to the party for once?"

The blonde turns around to face an old friend from the Vetrix Family.

"Quinton." he acknowledges. "I see you made it to the finals."

"Surprised?" He asks. "Not at all."

Neither one of them wanted to say it. But it was nice for them to be friends again.

"I can tell that you're already enjoying yourself here." he nods to the drink.

"Whatever helps me get through the night." he rolls his eyes.

Quinton's gaze lands somewhere else and his eyes slightly widen. Some people gasp and murmur which causes Kite to look where Quinton was looking at. And what he saw was something shocking. It was Dextra. She was all...dressed up in a beautiful purple dress. Her bangs were pinned aside by a butterfly hair clip, showing her whole face. Kite never seen Dextra like this before, it was unusual and different for her to do.

"My! My! Is that really Dextra?" A child like voice beams.

That voice can only belong to one person. Vetrix. The father of Trey, Quattro, and Quinton. The small man child's head is propped on his hands and he's staring dreamily at Dextra.

"Well who would've thought that that butterfly woman would become much more prettier?!"

"She is quite stunning in that dress." Quattro comes up and leans against the wall.

"Oh come now you two!" Trey joins in now. "Don't you know it's impolite to stare at a beautiful woman when you can go up and talk to her like a real gentleman?"

"I have to say that maybe she might be the belle of the ball tonight. Don't you agree Kite?" Quinton looks pointedly at the stunned blonde.

Why couldn't he look away? This was Dextra! There was nothing about that's interesting. So why was he staring at her?!

"Kite?" Quinton snaps him out of his small trance. "What?" he asks.

"You look distracted." he states.

The duelist stares at him and Quinton walks away. "You should ask her to dance."

That made Kite widen his eyes. Dance?! Why the hell would he ask her to dance with him?! He hated dancing and she's not worth his time! The number hunter sighs with annoyance and goes about his business

"Oh my! Did you see that woman's dress? It's so beautiful!"

"I wonder if she's here with someone."

"Who she is?"

Unfortunately Kite had to hear the gossiping about Dextra and her dress. Will he ever get a break?!

Dextra walks around with Nistro, ignoring the adoring expressions that people are making at her.

"You're a hit Dex! Everyone's loving the dress!"

"They couldn't at least be subtle about it? Why do they have to stare?"

"Well who can blame them? You don't really see a beautiful woman in a beautiful dress often!"

That makes her cheeks blush a light pink. No one ever really told her that she was beautiful. Nor has she ever felt like she was.

"Well if it isn't my old dueling rival?"

That familiar voice halts the two duelists and turn around. Dextra tenses a little when she sees the Arclight family. Vetrix in particular since he's the one who took her memories the last time they saw each other face to face. But she managed to keep a cool face since she knows that he's not evil anymore. That was all in the past now. She smiles and nods once to him.

"Vetrix. It's...nice to see you again."

Vetrix knows that she's just being polite. He can already sense her grudge against him.

"I know you don't really mean that Dextra." He shakes his head. "We both know that you still have a grudge against me for what I did to you all those days ago."

He walks up to her and takes her hand in his. "I hope that you'll find it in that strong heart of yours to forgive me and allow me to have this one dance with you."

That made her tense up even more. He was really asking her to dance with him?

"What?! Oh c'mon dad! I was gonna ask her first!" Quattro complains.

"So whaddya say Dextra? Can you forgive this old man for his foolish childish acts?"

She looks around conflicted and sighs. "Yes."

His eyes or eye gleam with delight. "Wonderful! Now let's dance my dear!

He pulls out onto the dance floor with the rest of the dancing couple. It was a little weird for her since he was as tall as Hart was. But Vetrix didn't seem to care, he just danced with her.

Quattro growls and crosses his arms. "I can't believe the old man actually beat me to her! I was this close!"

"You never had any interest in her before Quattro! What's so different about her now?" Trey asks.

"Uh she's beautiful! Duh!"

Trey rolls his eyes and sighs. "You know looks aren't everything Quattro! It's what inside counts!"

"That is the lamest and most common quote I have ever heard!"

"It's true!"

As the two brothers fight, Quinton rolls his eyes and continues to watch his father and Dextra dance. Mainly Dextra. He remembers that day when Yuma told Kite about her sacrifice. She gave up her memories because she loved him. Yet Kite never really seemed to care. Even that's low for him. What he could've done was to at least worry about her or even thank her. All in all Quinton felt sorry for the butterfly duelist. She didn't needed to be treated like that. No woman does actually.

The two finished their dance and Vetrix places a kiss on her hand. "Thank you for the lovely dance Dextra! I will see you in the tournaments soon!"

He then skips away leaving Dextra alone. She sighs and pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. She looks around and her eyes caught ahold of Kite. He's here?! This really surprised Dextra now. What was he doing here?! He was wearing a black tux which made him look really handsome. Wasn't he supposed to be out patrolling?! Realizing she's just staring at him, she quickly looks away and walks off the dance floor in a rush. She didn't want to see him right now.

Quinton watches the purple haired woman rush off the dance floor. He then glances at the direction she was looking at earlier, only to find Kite there. She was looking at him. Yet...she looked away like he did something unforgivable. Did he do something? Only one way to find out. He walks in the direction where Dextra ran off.

Kite caught the sight of Quinton walking off where Dextra went. He doesn't know why he's curious and he doesn't know why he's following him.

Dextra walks up the stairs of the ballroom and goes onto a balcony outside. She leans on a railing and overlooks Heartland City. She starts to wonder if she would be facing Kite in a duel tomorrow. If that were the case would be able to face him? Or would she destroy him with everything she's got? She sighs again and crosses her arms.

"You still love him, don't you?"

The duelist turns around and finds Quinton standing there behind her. She stares at him for a while and turns back around.

"I'm trying to forget him." she replies.

She leans on the rails again and Kite hid behind a wall so none of them could see him. What were they talking about?

"And how exactly will that happen? You both work in the same building and you see him everyday."

Dextra stays silent for a minute. "That might change."

Kite listens carefully now and she turns around to face the eldest brother. "I'm thinking about resigning this job and leaving this place."

Kite froze and shock hits his eyes. "Really?" Quinton asks.

Dextra nods. "It's not like I'm needed here. All I do is hunt numbers and guard Heartland City. Besides." she turns around to the city. "It's the only way for me to move on from Kite."

The eavesdropping duelist leans against the wall.

"I know I can't forget him if I see him everyday. Which is why I have to leave. Because every time I see him, it reminds me that he doesn't love me back."

Tears form in her eyes. "I could give up my life for him and he still wouldn't care. The only person he ever cared about was Hart. And I guess that's who he'll ever need in his life." she shakes her head. "He doesn't need me. He never did."

She turns back to Quinton. "So I finally decided to give up on him and move on with my life. But in order for me to do that, I have to push him away from my heart."

"That's quite the big step for you Dextra. I hope that everything will turn out fine for you."

"It will. Not only for me but for Kite as well. I just hope that he'll take care of himself while I'm gone."

Silence hits them for awhile. Especially Kite. He really didn't expect Dextra to quit her job and walk away. And she's doing all of this because of him? Why was he shocked about this? He doesn't care about what she decides to do. It's her life and he doesn't need her to babysit him anymore! If anything he should be relieved that he doesn't have to deal with her anymore.

"When do you think about leaving?" Quinton asks.

"Tomorrow."

"During the World Duel Finals? Does this mean that you're dropping out of the tournaments?"

"I won't win. Duelists like you, Kite, and Yuma are leagues above me. I only dueled just to look after Kite."

She chuckles softly and looks at the night sky. "Who would've thought that love could hurt so much? It might take me a while to find the right guy."

She sighs and looks at Quinton. "Please don't tell anyone about this. I plan on packing tonight and leaving very early in the morning so no one can stop me."

Quinton looks aside and closes his eyes. "It's not my place to stop you nor is it my place to tell anyone your plan. This is your choice and your life. Live it how you want it."

"Thank you Quinton."

He looks at her. "I would like to apologize."

She raises a curious eyebrow at him. "About what my father did to you at the last tournaments. It was unnecessary of him and-"

"Quinton." she cuts him off and smiles. "You don't need to apologize. I already forgave your father. Actually...I should've thanked him."

"Hm?"

"If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be making this decision now. I wouldn't be wasting my time worrying about Kite anymore. So yes, you don't need to apologize. Because I'm grateful for that."

The two of them look back inside when they announce the fireworks are about to start.

"Well. I guess I better get going. Otherwise Nistro's gonna start wondering where I am."

"I'll gladly escort you down there." he offers his arm to her.

"Thank you. That's very kind of you." she takes his arm and they both walk down the stairs together, not even seeing the blonde duelist that was listening to everything they were saying.

Kite didn't know what to think of this to be honest. Not once did he ever think that Dextra would plan on leaving Heartland City for good. Would things be the same without her? Would he be the same? Questions and theories rang through his brain nonstop and he walks over to the balcony that overlooked the people inside. His eyes searched everywhere until he spots Dextra and Quinton slow dancing together. He didn't want to feel it. But the anger and jealously pierces his heart when he saw his old mentor dance with someone who he showed a little compassion and respect for. His hands squeeze the railing and his eyes never left the two. What pisses him off more was that she was enjoying herself like she wasn't going to leave. But she was. She was going to abandon him and everyone else without saying anything. This thought causes Kite to push himself from the railing and storm out. He forcefully loosens his tie and rips off his jacket when he gets to his lab.

"Orbital!" he snaps at the sleeping robot. "Y-Yes Master K-Kite?!" he awakes suddenly.

"Change of plans, we're going out!" He says while changing into his normal clothes.

The robot salutes. "Yes sir!"

After Quinton and Dextra finished their dance, the brother had to leave with the rest of his family since they had a lot to do tomorrow. But before he left, gave Dextra a hug.

"You be careful out there Dextra. The world is full of unknown things."

"I will." She pulls away from him. "Thank you for everything Quinton."

He nods once and walks away. She smiles after him. She really gonna miss him. Even if they didn't really know each other much, she still saw him as a close friend. Her attention is caught when everyone started to exit the ballroom to go outside for the fireworks. Hart runs up to her and grabs her hand.

"C'mon Dextra! Let's watch the fireworks c'mon!" He pulls her forward.

"Alright Hart!" She chuckles. "Alright! I'm coming!" she runs with him.

The two run up the stairs and onto the balcony already seeing some of the fireworks that have started. People awe in amazement when they explode in the night sky. Dextra was staring at them so much she didn't even see Kite flying towards her. He was so sneaky about scooping her up in his arms and flying away without anyone noticing. Hart pointed to a certain firework and look behind him where Dextra should've been. But she wasn't there. He looks around and scratches his head in confusion.

Dextra screams and hold onto Kite tightly, fearing that she might fall.

"Ah what the hell?!"

She looks up at her kidnapper and freezes when she sees that it was Kite.

"Kite?" a lot of questions were buzzing through her head but the anger got ahold of her first. "Are you insane Kite?! What do you think you're doing?! Where are you taking me?!" She yells.

"Shut up!" he snaps at her. "Don't make me drop you!" he threatens.

That got her mouth to close shut. Smart move too because he would've dropped her if she didn't shut up. But he wouldn't let her fall to her death. No, he had a bone to pick with her and they would need some privacy for that. Thankfully he knows one place that no one really knows exist.

In the woods was a big wooden cabin that sits near the quiet lake along with a tree that has a swing hanging down from a thick branch. This place was the summer home of Kite and Hart. Kite landed down on the ground with Dextra still in his arms. Orbital 7 detaches himself from his master's back.

"We have arrived to your destination M-Master K-Kite!" the robot salutes.

Now Dextra took this opportunity to struggle out of Kite's arms. When she's on her feet, she shoves him away from her.

"Have you lost your mind?! Why the hell did you bring me here Kite?!"

He crosses his arms and glares at her. "You're not leaving."

Her anger is suddenly gone and shock and confusion hits her face.

"I won't let you." he adds.

She stares at him like she never met him before. He heard that? He knows what she was planning on leaving?

"How much did you hear?" she asks still shocked. "I heard everything you told Quinton."

She stares at him and her anger boils again. "Ok, so what if I'm leaving?! That doesn't give you the right to stop me!"

"You're leaving because of me! What kind of stupid decision is that Dextra?!"

"The kind where I won't be hurt again!" she yells.

Orbital 7 casually backs away. "Uhh, I th-think I'll leave you tw-two alone for awhile!" He zips away in a flash.

"You heard everything I said, I'm only doing this for the both of us! The only way for me to move on with my life is to leave this place!"

"So your plan was to leave us without notice?!"

"I didn't want to say goodbye because that meant facing you!" she points to him. "If I told you that I was leaving face to face, you would've just turned around and walked away! Probably without even saying goodbye! I know that's what you would've done!"

"That is not true Dextra!" He hisses, pissed off that she would assume that from him.

"Yes it is! Admit it Kite, you don't want me here! You said it yourself, you could care less about me! The only person you will ever care about is Hart! No one else! So I don't understand why you're so angry at me for making this decision! You should be happy that I won't be there to babysit you anymore!"

Tears are pouring from her eyes and she turns away. "I'm done Kite! I'm not going to be waiting for you anymore! I can't waste my life on you when I know that you hate me! So please!" she grabs her head. "Just...leave me alone and stop acting like you care about me."

She sniffles and Kite just stares at her. Did she really think that he was that heartless? Sure he did say that didn't care about her and truth be told he didn't for the moment. However! When Yuma told him about what Vetrix did to her, he was shocked and a little concerned for her. But he only pushed her aside because Hart's life was on the line. He didn't have to worry about her because he somehow knew that she would be okay. He knows her. She's a tough and smart woman who is devoted to protect the one's she loves dearly. And he was the only one she truly loved.

As he stares at her, he starts to notice how the moonlight that's shining down on her, brings out her beautiful features. Her soft black hair with purple highlights, her slim figure in that dress, her pale white skin, and her face. He honestly has never seen such a beautiful woman in his life. The blonde duelist looks aside and closes his eyes.

Damn her.

His fists clenches and he growls softly.

Damn her to hell!

Before Dextra even knew it, a hand grabs her wrist and spins her around. Then a hard and demanding kiss is placed on her lips. She muffles in surprise and her whole body freezes. He...Was he kissing her?! He wraps an arm around her waist and pushes her against him so she couldn't pull away. Dextra couldn't handle this. This was too much for her. She places her hands on his shoulders and tries pulling away with all her might. But he didn't let go of her. She wasn't getting away from him. She started to protest but her voice is muffled by the hunter's lips. By the time he pulled away for air, she burst into tears.

"You bastard!" she started to slap him. "You son of a bitch! Why?!"

He caught her wrists when she started to slap his face. "I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" She screams.

She struggles nonstop so he pinned her against a nearby tree and held her there until she tires herself out. When she does, she lets her head fall on his chest.

"I hate you!" she whimpers.

When she starts to calm down, Kite wraps his arms around her in a warm embrace and hugs her tightly.

"You really are a stupid woman Dextra." he says. "Always assuming my feelings and my actions. You think you know me so well.

His grip on her tightens. "But you don't. You don't know me at all."

He release her and he grabs her arm firmly and uses his other hand to cups her cheek. He stares down at her face and rubs his thumb on her lips.

"But that's going to change right now."

With that he kisses her again. Only softer this time. Dextra didn't fight him this time. This kiss revealed everything about Kite. Like how he truly felt about the female duelist. He really did care about her. She just didn't know it at that time. Finally. After seeing how Kite truly feels about her, Dextra cups his neck and kisses him back with tears streaming down her face. They eventually pull away and press their foreheads together.

"Please don't leave me Dextra. I need you. And I know that you need me too."

"Oh Kite." she whispers as she hugs him. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"Good."

She gasps when she's swept up in his arms again. "But I'm going to make sure you keep that promise."

A pink blush hits her cheeks when he says that. This is happening all at once! Kite captures her lips again and she wraps her arms around him as he carries her towards the cabin. And during that whole night, nothing else mattered to them because they had each other in their arms for good. A dragon duelist and his butterfly.


End file.
